


"I Like Cake."

by luke_is_a_kirby



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer One Shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum-centric, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, In honor of Calum's 20th Birthday, M/M, Mistakes, Multi, OT4, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_kirby/pseuds/luke_is_a_kirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not okay, he hates me,” I looked up at the two with tears falling down my face before they both stood up with me in Ashton’s arms.</p><p>“Let’s go find Mikey, alright? You’re okay.”</p><p>I whimpered and clung onto Ash like a kola bear as he and Luke maneuvered through the mass of bodies, calling out Michael’s name. We had kept this up, going around the whole club probably thrice when I heard Luke gasp.</p><p>I looked up, eyes shell-shocked at the sight in front of me. My vision started to blur as more tears fell and I held my hand over my mouth to try to contain my sobs. Michael must’ve heard us because he pulled away from the body and looked over his shoulder.</p><p>~~<br/>Or where Calum flirts with someone while in a relationship with the boys and Michael gets pissed, very pissed and he makes mistakes. Eventual Happy Ending and Implied Smut. In Honor of Calum's 20th Birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Like Cake."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late but I live in Los Angles and it's 10:30 something on January 25, 2016, but in honor of Calum's 20th Birthday, I present to you an OT4-Calum Centric one shot I wrote in a day. It killed me because I had a bad case of writer's block while writing it, but I loved it in the end, and I hope you enjoy. I have a Muke One Shot coming soon.

Calum’s P.O.V.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CALUM, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOU!” I sat up from my bed, grinning at my boyfriend who was sat upon my lap with a tray filled with food.

“Thanks baby,” I kissed his pale pink lips and settled the tray in front of us. I started munching on the pancakes as he kissed down the column of my throat and bit down on my Adam’s apple.

I let out a groan at the pleasurable sensations and pulled Luke closer to my chest. I lifted his chin, leaving wet kisses all the way up to his lips and wrapped my arms securely around him. I pushed the tray away so I wouldn’t knock it down and flipped us so I was straddling Luke’s hips when the door slammed open.

“Happy Birthday Cal- HEY! LEAVE US, LUKE ISN’T YOUR ONLY BOYRIEND!” I pulled away from Luke when hearing Ashton and blushed, burrowing my face into Luke’s chest.

“Shut up Ashton, it’s not my fault you guys were too slow.” I chuckled as Ashton’s response.

“Hey, don’t swear,” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at the hypocrite as he continued. “And that’s not fair because you woke up and made breakfast before I even woke up.”

I pulled my head away from Luke’s chest when I heard a thud like somebody fell and turned to the doorway seeing Michael standing there looking dishelmed. 

“Um guys, there are fans at the door and I don’t know what to do.” My eyes widened and I jumped up from Luke’s lap, being careful of the tray of breakfast and followed Michael downstairs.

I peeked into the peephole to see about a dozen fans standing on the doorstep, ringing the doorbell while giggling with their phones out. I backed away from the door and faced the three.

“Well shit, what do we do now?”

~~xXx~xXx~~

“Never again! I repeated, never again will we do that. That was fucking scary and ugh!” I rolled my eyes at Michael’s overdramatic performance and cuddled into Ashton’s arms.

“You have nice arms,” Ashton laughed and nodded at me, stroking my hair softly.

“So, what do you guys want to do?” Everybody shrugged at Luke, not having an answer.

“Well what do you want to do Cal? It is your birthday.” I bit my lip, having an idea but not wanting to tell the boys. Michael and Luke came to sit on either side of me as they prodded me for the answer and poked my sides and the soles of my feet.

“NO!” I cried, squirming away unsuccessfully from my boyfriends as they tickled me senseless. Tears were streaming down my face as they kept at it for a solid five minutes as I tried to fight them off, but I was no match. “Please stop, I’m gonna pee myself.”

As soon as Ashton finally let me go, I dashed to the bathroom to do my business. Coming back, I saw the three just lounging around with the TV remote in Luke’s hand and belly flopped over their laps.

“Cally-Bear, what do you want to do?” I shrugged, pushing my face into Michael’s stomach and blew a raspberry. I whined, feeling a flick on the top of my head and stared straight at the culprit.

I flipped sides so that I was now resting in Luke’s lap with my feet on Michael’s and Ashton getting everything in between. “I want to go to the club.”

Ashton and Luke exchanged glances before turning to Mikey who was still pouting about my current position, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

I opened my mouth, about to answer when Michael butted in. “I don’t see why it’s not a good idea. I mean what can go wrong? We’ll be there with him.”

The three shared a glance before the opposed cave and nodded, “Fine, we’ll go to the club.”

~~xXx~xXx~~ 

I scampered down the stairs, hopping up and down as I tried to put on my shoes while also fixing my hair and nearly crashed into Michael who had thrown his arms around me to keep me still.

“Woah, we aren’t leaving you here you know. There’s no need to rush.” I rolled my eyes, but nodded and went off searching for a mirror to check my reflection.

I kept carding my hands through my hair, groaning when it wouldn’t cooperate with me when I was met with a pair of lips against my neck. 

“You look beautiful babe, it’s fine.” I bit my lip and nodded my head at Luke, while also still trying to subtlety fix my hair. I felt another presence beside me and turned to find Michael who had taken my own hands into his own and was stroking my knuckles softly.

“You’re beautiful and nothing anybody else says will change our minds, now let’s go before Ashton comes in here and blows a fuse.” I giggled at the last part and nodded, pecking Michael on the cheek for the words and dragging Luke with me to the car.

~~xXx~xXx~~  
“Okay, try to stay in twos, try not to get drunk off your asses, and don’t do something you’ll regret. Got it?” We all nodded at Ashton, “Good, now I’m going to go get a drink.”

I rolled my eyes at his antics before deciding to do the same, but went to the bar opposite of Ashton with Mikey trailing behind as we left Luke. 

“What do you want baby?” I shrugged telling him I’ll get whatever he’s getting. I went over to one of the free stools and plopped my bum onto one waiting for Michael when someone dropped into the seat to the right of me.

“Hey cutie, what’s a gorgeous boy like you doing here all alone?” I looked up and blushed at the idea that someone was complimenting me, but my jaw had dropped upon first inspection.

He was tall, taller than Luke and had a beautiful shade of honey brown eyes and raven black hair that was styled to perfection, a strange combination, but a look he had owned. His jaw line was an even better sight along with the sharp features of his face. I realized I was staring for too long and dropped my gaze back down, my cheeks flushing an even deeper shade of red as the man chuckle and asked for my name again.

“Um, Calum.” He smiled at me with his pearly whites and shook my hand.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Calum. I’m Zach, Zach Dylans.” I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and muttered the same things back, jumping when I felt an arm slip around my waist.

“I’m Michael, his boyfriend. Who are you?” I bit my lip suddenly remembering that I had three boyfriends. 

Zach held his hands up to show that he understood before shooting me a smile and walking away. Michael sat in the unoccupied stool and faced the dance floor.

“Mikey, I’m sorry. He was just really hot and he spoke to me,” I trailed off at the end and turned my head away from him, from the disappointment, the hurt.

I heard him sigh before he stood up and pulled me along, “Come on, let’s find Ashton and Luke, I don’t want to stay any longer.”

I held my head down in shame, not liking the way my birthday was turning out before tripping and stumbling into the arms of someone else. I stuttered out an apology and turned back to Michael to tell him I tripped, but he had disappeared somewhere and I started to shake.

Did he leave me because he thought I was trying to get the guy’s attention? I whimpered and wrapped my arms around myself as I stood on the tips of my toes trying to find any of the other boys.

I gave up once the crowd kept growing and I was being pushed outside of the ring of people and walked over to the direction I last saw Ashton go. I saw him and Luke sitting on the bar stools having a conversation with a drink in their hands, but Michael was nowhere to be seen.

I cautiously approached them, the feeling of ashamedness still fresh in my mind and tapped Luke on the shoulder.

“Hey Cal. Where’s Mikey?” I looked down, playing with my fingers as I answered.

“I don’t know.” Ashton furrowed his eyebrows.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” I turned away from them, trying my best to keep my tears at bay before I was pulled into Ashton’s lap with Luke rubbing my back. “Hey, what’s the matter?”

“It’s my fault,” I muttered quietly. “This guy came up to me asking for my name and Michael came back and caught me checking him out and, fuck. He was so mad. We just sat there for a while and then he pulled me up to find you guys I think. I tripped after because he was going too fast and I apologized to the guy and when I turned back, Michael was already gone. I think he hates me.”

“Shh, calm down baby.” I shook my head, small sobs racking through my body.

“It’s not okay, he hates me,” I looked up at the two with tears falling down my face before they both stood up with me in Ashton’s arms.

“Let’s go find Mikey, alright? You’re okay.”

I whimpered and clung onto Ash like a kola bear as he and Luke maneuvered through the mass of bodies, calling out Michael’s name. We had kept this up, going around the whole club probably thrice when I heard Luke gasp.

I looked up, eyes shell-shocked at the sight in front of me. My vision started to blur as more tears fell and I held my hand over my mouth to try to contain my sobs. Michael must’ve heard us because he pulled away from the body and looked over his shoulder.

We met eyes for nearly a full minute before I spun on my heel and pushed through the crowd for the exit. I could vaguely hear my name being called, but I couldn’t decipher who nor did I care. More tears rushed down my face and hit the pavement of the sidewalk as I raced through the streets, evading the boys.

I ran through street through street, not knowing where I was headed until I took a corner that led to the park. I stood in front of the entrance, hesitating until I heard Ashton’s voice getting a little too close and pumped my legs into the dark fields of trees and dirt paths.

~~xXx~xXx~~  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know why I did that.” I heard arguing underneath my perched form on the branch and stopped myself from making a noise as I listened in.

“Yeah, well are you happy? He thought you hated him and then we find you with someone else. What were we? Not enough for you?” I heard Luke spit back hateful words towards Michael.

“NO! Fuck no,” His voice broke. “Fuck, I was just so mad and when I turned back to him earlier, he was in someone else’s arms and I was hurt, and fuck. I just wanted him to feel how I felt when he was flirting with that other guy.”

“You’re so fucking stupid. Do you know how hurt and betrayed he must feel right now? I mean at least he apologized to you, and what’d you do? Rub it back in his face.” The three had quieted down with their shouting, panting heavily and unmoving.

“Well what do we do now? We can’t find him anywhere.” I held my breath and stilled myself when I caught sight of Luke looking up into the branches.

“You don’t reckon he climbed up there, do you?” Ashton and Michael shook their heads, not fully believing I would do such a thing.

“He doesn’t know how to climb trees and even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to get down,” I heard Michael reply before I froze.

Fuck, he was right. I had absolutely no clue how to climb a tree and was driven by instinct when I climbed up here. I was stuck and the only way to get down was to call for help, but did I want to let the guys know I was listening in on them.

I didn’t have to keep weighing the two options when Michael called into the air, “Calum, fuck I’m sorry. I was stupid and fuck I messed up. Please come back, to us. To me. I need you Cal. Please, wherever you are.”

I bit my lip and watched as they stood, and rotated around to see if they could catch sight or sound of me. “Please, I love you. Only you and Ash and Luke.”

I closed my eyes as they started to water and I finally decided to give in. “Up here.”

My voice was small, but it was loud enough for the other boys to here as they all looked up in search of my small form on the branch.

“Calum, how did you get up there?” I whimpered, feeling so small and vulnerable in the tree.

“I don’t know,” I whispered before asking for help. “I don’t know how to get down, I’m scared.”

My three boyfriends shared a look before Luke moved from his position between then started his journey up the tree. “Oh god, it’s been a while since I climbed a tree.”

I didn’t question when or how he learned to climb a tree and just took his hand as he maneuvered us down with me on his back. As Luke was sliding down the trunk, he had slipped and I fell back only to be caught by Michael as Ashton caught Luke.

I said nothing to him, avoiding his eyes, “I want to go home.”

I could feel Michael’s eyes on me, but I didn’t look up, only hearing Ashton agreeing as he led us back to our parked car to get home.

~~xXx~xXx~~

I raced to the bathroom as soon as we got home, leaning against the locked door, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible, with red eyes and my clothes were dishelmed and dirty from my adventure in the park.

I closed my eyes and sank down to the ground, jumping when I heard a knock.

“Calum, are you in there?” I didn’t respond and instead hit my head against the door.

“Baby, please don’t hurt yourself, fuck hurt me if you want, but please come out. I need to see your face, apologize over and over until you forgive me.” I wanted to open the door for Mikey, but I couldn’t. I was scared the same events would repeat because things never change, in movies and in real life.

I heard some movement on the other side before jumping when I felt pressure against the door, like somebody was leant up on the other side. I sat in silence as I heard Michael’s voice drift towards me, singing softly, and soon my eyes fluttered in exhaustion.

I jumped hearing another voice interrupt my sleep, pushed my ear against the door as I heard hushed whispers, but I couldn’t make out anything.

There was some more words exchanged and shuffling until Michael’s weight disappeared and I heard Luke’s voice calling out for me.

“Cal, can you open the door? We’re all worried and I know this isn’t how you’d want to spend your 20th birthday.” I stayed in the same position for a solid minute or two before picking my body up from the ground and swinging the door open to be met with Luke.

He sighed in relief when we connected gazes and then proceeded to lift me in his arms bridal style, walking in the direction of my room. He dropped me down gently before stripping me of my jeans and button up. He came back with one of his own T-shirts that came mid-thigh to which he dressed me in before sliding my boxers off, leaving me bare past the waist and he did the same.

We slid under the covers together, bare legs tangled as I shivered at the feeling of his warm skin pressed against my own cold skin. My eyes had fluttered shut when I felt a dip on the bed on either side and looked up to see Michael and Ashton in only a pair of boxers as they seemed to be talking with their eyes. I kept my gaze down as Michael settled in behind me, my back to his chest. I couldn’t help but let out a noise of content as he rubbed circles on my inner thighs, calming me down and rocking me to sleep.

“What was that babe?” I pulled away from Luke’s chest before mumbling the same words a little louder.

“I forgive you, I should’ve known better than to flirt with other people when I have three of the best boyfriends I could ever ask for.” I didn’t have to look up to know Michael was smiling as a chaste kiss was placed on the top of my head, “You know what I didn’t get?”

Ashton hummed, asking what. “Cake.”

Luke snickered and cuddled closer to me, while staying as close to Ashton as possible, “You did get Cake.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “I don’t see it, nor do I taste it.”

“Not cake, Cake Cake.” My mouth made an ‘o’ shape. 

“Do you prefer cake or Cake?” I shrugged in response.

“It doesn’t matter because you’ll both be eating Cake,” I watched as Luke grinded his bare bum against Ashton’s clothed member as they both let out a moan of pleasure. Michael and I shared a glance before he started peppering kisses down my neck, moaning as I felt Luke slide his hand in between my thighs.

“I like Cake.”

“Good, me too.” I grinned and kissed Luke’s lips as the boys from behind us started getting it on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn't suck and don't hate about the implied smut because I can't write smut/lemons for my life. I hope you guys have a great day. Happy Birthday Calum! And follow me on Twitter @infinitelyxtori. If you have a request, leave it in the comments below.
> 
> Till Next Time! xXx


End file.
